Silent Allies of the Moon
by Latina shewolf
Summary: It was only a matter of time until Earth was being threatened again only this time the evil is gathering help from the Digital World. The Scouts are giving all the help they can awakening a family's long lost powers and sending help to DATS. Will this do?


Sorry I haven't updated my others don't hate me. I wrote this down because I had a dream about this recently since I spent the entire night thinking how easily Hotaru and Thomas seem to be alike but yet different. Here, Hotaru, Marcus and Thomas are 16 and Kristy is 12. Yoshi is still 18.

Sailor Stars did not happen. At least not yet. The Scouts only realised that Pegasus is there friend and their Transformations already are updated. Only this time the Outer Scouts are there to help and Hotaru is already awakened. I'm not sure how old I should make the other scouts, although I already have the idea about Hotaru's age. Any recommendations? Thoughts?

Enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Marcus POV<p>

I walked back DATS building only to find an abandon campfire left in front of DATS. Now I honestly wanted to put out the campfire and go home, but I couldn't help but get mesmerized by the fire.

I am tired, hungry exhausted and pissed off. Yoshi can't open her eyes and smell how much that Neon is a fraud. Not only did she embarrass me in front of him but just had to slap at me. What made me even feel shittier was that she goes all mushy with that jerk and kisses him.

My emotions are in a major knot right now. I'm not a man that would express my emotions much, but when it goes down to fighting for the ones I love, well I do what I need to do. Why doesn't Yoshi understand how much I am willing to fight for her? I am worried something is going to happen to her. I just know it. She thinks I'm just some little boy that only picks up fights at any chance he gets. Yoshi doesn't see me as her equal only someone who needs to "grow up"

If only she knew the growing up I had to do during the Silver Millennium.

As cliché as it sounds, it seems that my family is your ordinary Japanese citizens. Couple of years ago I began hearing about how strangers would have been attacked by a strange creature, how many would be found collapsed on the ground. Or even those group attacks like a bus of school children, a daycare center. Or how about the time a pet store was giving out free pets and soon everyone became strangely obsessed with. My good friend Conner was one of them. But that is beyond the point, because a couple years before dad left, a couple of girls, scratch that a group of girls came "looking" for us. They wanted to talk to us about something important but then a creature attacked my house and went after mom. Me being an idiotic child challanged the creature to a fight. Somehow with being attacked, I began getting flashbacks of myself older and as a general. I then somehow flames from the very palm of my hands and burned the creature. Soon afterwords my family and I found out that the girls that came to find us are the ones known as the protectors of the city. The Sailor Scouts.

Once the monster was vanquished, the braniac and timekeeper scout (as I like to call them) explained everything to us.

My mom, dad, Kristy and I once lived thousands of years ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium. But because of the war that happened, our Queen settled to have all her people reborn on Earth in order to live a peaceful life.

Of course that is my short version of what happened.

The long version as Pluto says is, two thousand years before the present, there was an era called the Silver Millennium. It was an era of peace between all planets, filled with joy and celebration, which lasted for one thousand years. On the moon was the Moon Kingdom and it was ruled by the lovely Queen Serenity. The Moon Kingdom was the core of the solar system and all the princesses from the surrounding planets would come to the Moon's celebrations.

Queen Serenity had one daughter, named Princess Serenity, who was young and gentle. Princess Serenity would spend much of her time gazing at the planet Earth from the Moon Palace. She loved the trees, the oceans, and other things the Moon did not have. She also fell in love with a man who lived on Earth. His name was Prince Endymion, the prince of Earth.

At that part I interrupted much to my mom's annoyance asking what about us. Well during the time of peace of the Silver Millennium, the most dangerous thing that happened was that my family was framed for murder. This was while my family lived on Earth. A family was found dead with the only remaining members left was the son and daughter. My family had a gift to manipulate certain elements. This was something many looked down upon. Because of this, the jury at Earth wanted my family executed. That time I was only eight while Kristy was four and boy was I freaking out to not live to be double digits or Kristy not living a full happy childhood.

Thankfully one of the Moon Princess's court member spoke up on my family's behalf. This time the Prince of Earth made it clear that my family was not the one behind the murders. Even the remaining members clarified it. But since not many believed us the Scout that saved my family invited us to her home. From there we became her Royal Guard, she saved our lives and in return my family vowed to protect her. My mom and dad did at first, then after a few years, my sister and I also followed our parents footsteps to protect the very Scout that saved our lives. Just like the generals protect the Prince of Earth, my family became her guard. Oh, and the siblings that survived the attack, they were taken under the Prince's wing and I learned that that boy became his Second in Command, and the boy's sister became the Prince's Royal adviser. From then on we lived in peace for many years following,. However, it did not last.

Then, the day after one thousand years of peace, the evil force Metallia (Negaforce) possessed a human on Earth named Beryl. Using the evil powers of the Dark Kingdom (Negaverse), she possessed the minds of many humans and soon took over the planet Earth. With the possessed humans as soldiers and her Dark Kingdom warriors, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Malachite, Queen Beryl planned her attack on the Moon Kingdom so she would rule both Earth and Moon.

Prince Endymion fled to the Moon Kingdom to warn Princess Serenity. It seemed to everyone on the Moon Kingdom that Earth was now their enemy and no humans could be trusted. Prince Endymion told Princess Serenity that their love was forbidden, but he would do his best to protect the Moon, even though he would be fighting his own planet. They shared a last kiss before he went off to help fight. Etc, etc, etc and all the sap.

Beryl and Metallia attacked and everything on the Moon was destroyed. The Sailor Scouts, princesses of the surrounding planets and guardians of Princess Serenity, and the Moon's army tried to defend the Moon but all of them died without success even me and my family.

Finally, Beryl cast her eyes on Princess Serenity and attacked her. Prince Endymion saved her from the attack and Queen Beryl asked Prince Endymion to become her King. When he refused, Metallia attacked the Prince, sweeping him into a tornado. Princess Serenity screamed and jumped into the tornado with him. Just as they grasped hands, Metallia blasted them with an energy beam and they died.

Queen Serenity watched as their two bodies drifted upward in the tornado. As she cried, she muttered, "I won't let it end like this," and mounted the Silver Imperium Crystal on the Crescent Moon Wand. Luna and Artemis, her faithful advisors, reminded her that if she used the crystal, she would surely die. But her mind was made up. She would sacrifice her life so that her daughter and the rest of her people could live.

Using the power of the crystal, she sealed Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. The Prince, Princess, the Sailor Scouts, my family and the people of the Moon Kingdom were stored into the Silver Crystal. She released the Crystal into the air and sent it with all her people one thousand years into the future to be reborn on Earth. As she lay dying, she told Luna and Artemis that Princess Serenity and the others would have no memory of this time and that there was a possibility that the Dark Kingdom could break free again. If that were to happen, Luna and Artemis must seek out the Princess and the Scouts to awaken them. With her last breath, she whispered to her people, "On behalf of the moon, you will be free. Maybe we'll meet again, someday," and she died. The Crescent Wand fell from her hand and whisked Luna and Artemis away with the others to the future.

After being explained this, most of my memories were restored. Luna explained that Queen Serenity wanted her people of the Moon Kingdom to live peaceful lives. To have no worries of the war that happened. The reason that not all memories ended up restored is to prevent anyone chasing after the past. For someone might be born with different parents, or chasing after a past lover. Not even the Scouts had all memories definately restored.

My family wasn't prepared to fight with the Scouts just yet, so they slowly began to practice training us, in case anything happens. I took it up a notch and trained myself to become the ultimate fighter just after that dad went. I became good friends with the Scouts especially one in particular since we were the same age. She explained to me that I was her Second in Command and I was gifted in combat in particular. Dad was great with combat, but a genius with social affairs.

I may have blanks, but that doesn't mean I am ignore those memories that I have. There are some in particular I enjoy. My best memories are the stories mom and dad told me while I was a kid. My life was more fun before so sue me.

During the Silver Millennium, my family was looked down upon because a) we were poor and b) many people believed my family would turn to the dark side because we weren't exactly accepted in society.

Each one of my family members could control and element or a combination. For instance my dad had the power over fire and boy he was able to create fire right from thin air. But here is the cool part, there are elements that branch off to be other elements. In this case, my dad also had the power to control electricity as well as fire. My dad was called Adone a wise man among many with the people or in battle.

Next was my mom and she had the power over water and wow she was known as the queen of the waters for a reason. Her name was Naida and she was a water nymph with the ability to manipulate water to any way she wants. The only reason that she was looked down upon was that she didn't exactly have the looks like the other nymph. Beautiful yes, fit for a queen, yes. Love for water, yes. One of the best swimmers, yes. Hair of either blue, blue green, water sort of colors no. Not to mention that she fell in love with my dad. A man of fire.

Now they met when the Moon Kingdom was running for a new court for the Moon Princess. During that time that is when they met each other. Yes they got married even if many disagrees. They thought water and fire equals lost cause. However they were encouraged by the Moon Princess herself to marry if they really loved each other and guess what a year after marriage they were blessed with a little bundle of joy, me. I was known as Dante before and yup I developed the power of fire to my dad's delight. At a young age I began to show promise in fire reading. Well somewhat, but better then dad. Soon I was showing signs that I was able to control lightning. This made dad even happier in a sort of nutty way.

Well since no one accepted my family's kind, we were always on the run as I said before. This made things difficult for my mom, especially since a couple of years later she was carrying my sister.

Before my sister was born, mom and I were at the market while dad was away for some business. At this time, mom and I were by a warrior that was believed to hold a hatred against my parents. I was binded together while mom was nearly attacked. I though I was going to lose mom until I heard someone shouted "World Shaking" It was none other then the Sailor Scout of the sky. Sailor Uranus. She helped deliver my sister and you wouldn't have guessed, my sister had the kanji symbol of the sky. She was named Sora princess of the skies. I'm convinced that Sora developing power over the sky as her way of saying thank you for sparing my life.

The good and bad I remember.

I remember a hooded figure holding a scroll stating "Adone, Naida, Dante and Sora. Your are hereby executed-"

I remember hearing a voice shout "Stop!"

I remember seeing the Scout I call sister. The one I would not hesitate to put my life in line for her. My family is in her eternal debt no doubt no matter what century it is. The Damon family would never forget it.

I remember being ahead to battle with my partner at the time. I still can't remember their face, I only know I had someone nearby me at the time of my death because every time I think about it I think of pink.

I remember Prince Endymion's Second in Command, my best friend close to me during battle. I still can't remember his name no matter how much thought I put into it. I saw him die in front of me. I was next.

Many years after meeting the Scouts, I learned to slowly begin controlling my powers without my amulet for now. Better then mom and Kristy but not the best yet. Good thing there has been no disturbances threatening Earth, gives me time to prepare to kick there butt back where they came from. I look back at the fire and thought about how soon my family will get training when we get our amulets. Well until Kristy and mom get them. Last I spoke to the Scouts, they said I will be getting into my training more deeply since they need me to get in touch with my inner power. This enables me to provide a boost to Agumon's power with my DNA charge.

I broke out of thought when I felt Agumon tug my hand.

"Hey boss is fire suppose to show videos?" Agumon asks breaking me out of my trance.

Video? Oh shit, Luna warned me since I share my DNA with Agumon, he most likely will experience the same visions as I.

There was the vision. I think I'm having a vision, no shit Sherlock I am having a vision!

There I was in a dark red room with a Digimon in the room with a menacing shadow that I couldn't tell who it was. Suddenly the shadow moved to a door and opened it and went out. Right there in front of the door was Yoshi and Lalamon and then a tentacle from the Digimon grabbed them by their necks almost choking them. They were flaring around gasping for breath, but then Yoshi's arms went limp.

"Yoshi!" I shout in fright. But then I was pulled out of the vision when I heard Agumon give out a muffled yell. I was about to turn, but then I felt a slash against my back then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Thomas POV<p>

It is absolutely irresponsible of that selfish hot head going after Yoshi like that. Of course he would have or nearly blew Yoshi's cover. The web takeover went stopped moments ago and I was checking on DATS security system for bugs right now. I bet Marcus obviously upset with the situation. I know for a fact that Yoshi slapped him for being an insufferable-

"Sir, I believe somethings wrong with Marcus," my partner calls out interrupting my train of thought.

I look at the moniter to see Marcus fall to his knees as his eyes seemed glazed over the fire. That's when I noticed there is a shadow that was sneaking upon Marcus.

"Sir, I'm getting a strong reading an energy signature close to DATS." Megumi calls out.

"But the signature doesn't seem to be a digimon signature" Miki adds in. "It not human or digimon but-" suddenly she gasps and shouts out. "Marcus!" Miki yells out.

I turn to the computer screen to see the figure holding out a sword glinting in the moonlight. The fire that was by Marcus died out and to my horror I saw the sword slash Marcus' back. Then the sword pointed to the camera and for a split second, I saw blood dripping from the sword. Suddenly the video feed was gone.

I didn't hesitate to run out of DATS with Gaomon hot in my heels. I heard shouts and fighting outside followed with a petrifying scream. But by the time I got outside, I only saw three things. Agumon knocked out, Marcus on the ground and a pile of ashes.

Agumon was tied up from black vines with thorns. I got Gaomon to bring Agumon inside before any civilians begin to ask questions or worse have any members of the media take any documentary of the scene.

Then there was Marcus lying on his back bleeding. He was out like a light only giving out harsh breaths. I noticed his dog tag he always wears was hanging to the side of his shirt. That's when I took note of another chain necklace he wore. The chain was silver with a pendant I never seen Marcus were before. The pendant was of a dragon with wings except has no arms or feet. Instead its body was wrapped around a fire colour gem. Like a red orange sort of colour. Its head was arched forward and seeming to roar at someone.

I look over to see a crowd already gathering with the media and that is when I saw a black card on top a pile of ashes. Then the card and ashes vanished.

I snapped out at the sight and shout for help as I began tending Marcus wounds. "Someone call 911!" I shout.

* * *

><p>Author POV<p>

Little did Thomas know, in the shadows on the roof watched the scene unfold before them. More specific 11 female shadows and 1 male shadow in a cape.

* * *

><p>A month later back at DATS...<p>

''It's been a month since that digimon signal and the downloads for Neon's new songs have rapidly increased.'' Thomas said.

"Now it's more important to choose what to do next," Kudamon responded.

"You know what I choose. I choose we go in there and get this over with," Marcus responds as he got in DATS.

In the beginning of the month time when Marcus was attacked, he was sent to the hospital only to fall into a coma. He woke up two weeks ago only to ask if Keramon was captured yet. Marcus jumped straight back at DATS work too stubborn to even take some time off to heal.

"Wait! We still don't have any evidence. He's innocent until proven guilty," Yoshi defended.

Yoshi came back that next day after the attack complaining to the Commander about Marcus only to find out that he was placed in the hospital.

"Yoshi would you open your eyes and face the facts. Everything is so obvious that Neon is behind it all," Marcus yells with anger.

Ever since Marcus came out of the coma, Yoshi and Marcus seem to argue even more then usual. Miki and Megumi believe that they are hiding there true feeling through their arguments. Thomas just ijnores the sight and continues with his work.

"What's Neon's schedule?" the commander asked.

"He'll be on a television program at 12pm." Megumi answered.

"He'll go back to work at 3pm." Miki said.

"I'll allow a coercive investigation and Thomas will take command." the Commander ordered.

"Commander, I want you to take Yoshi off the investigation. She still "believes that Neon is innocent." She is going to get in the way," Marcus puts out air quoting 'believes that Neon is innocent' with a touch of anger in those words.

"Commander, I agree with Marcus this once and I believe that this operation will run more smoothly without Yoshi."

The girls at DATS all looked at one another confused at why Thomas is supporting Marcus without question. Everyone knew Yoshi was one of the best for an extraction of a digimon and now Thomas basically asking to work with Marcus only even after so many times they would end a mission in argument that would last for days. It was basically unbelievable what Thomas was asking.

The Commander silently recalled the conversation he overheard between Marcus and Thomas.

"_Thomas no matter what, don't let Yoshi take part of the removal of Keramon."_

"Very well. Yoshino you shall stay here at headquarters," the Commander ordered.

"What?"

"Just do as your told," the Commander replied.

'Thomas, what are thinking,' Yoshino remarked in her thoughts. "What is going on?"

* * *

><p>Kudamon POV<p>

The second that Sampson and I saw Yoshino leave DATS from the camera feed we were watching Sampson turned to the controls. This is where Sampson and I can talk freely to any DATS members one on one or all together. Each panel is colour coded by digivice colour with each DATS agent name and partner. But in my dissaticfaction, it is sloppily organized by first arrival of each agent. Sampson turns to the panel yet needing to be labeled but a dark blue violet colour.

"Kudamon do you think it was wise to not inform the others about our new arrival?" Sampson asks.

"You and I knew Yoshino was going to disobey orders. By having our new member spy on Yoshino, there is a better chance that she will be able to intervene if Yoshino complicates the mission during the extraction of Keramon."

Sampson nods trusting my judgment before contacting out new new member.

"This is Sampson, I'm you the coordinates to the RPG Building. I want you to follow Yoshino Fujieda. You are not to communicate with any of the others " Sampson tells our new member.

"Affermative sir. But what will happen if the situation got out of control and the others can't extract Keramon?" The new member asks. Her voice was more soft toned then the others thankfully, but I'm glad that at least she asks all necessary questions instead of remaining in complete silence.

I answered her. "Then you must extract Keramon and bring it to DATS."

"Affermative" I hear her partner responds.

"Would you be needing a vehicle?" Sampson asks.

"Negative sir, we have our own way to the RPG Building" she responds and I know that she must have been smirking.

I sigh and wonder how is it that she knows Marcus Damon so well.

* * *

><p>Marcus POV At the RPG Building...<p>

Agumon and I ran up the stairs and stop by a door waiting for Thomas signal. That's when I heard Megumi and Miki over the headset that Yoshi walked inside the building through the front.

"Thomas, Yoshi's going in," Megumi said.

"I knew this would happen. Turn on the hidden mic I set on her and let her go," Thomas ordered.

I watched Yoshi get off the elevator and headed towards where Neon was. I was sweating and already nervous at seeing Yoshi get inside. Agumon was all for running in but I knew I had to hold him back.

"What the hell is Yoshi doing here?" I asked. I gripped onto onto my dragon amulet that hung on my neck as the stone began glowing like a blazing fire.

That's when I heard Lalamon ask "Yoshi, are you sure we should be doing this?"

* * *

><p>Author POV<p>

''I want to settle this personally.'' Yoshino answered. Then she heard someone coming and the lights turned on in the room. Yoshino walked straight to the silver door with Lalamon floating behind her. Beside the kitchen windows, Yoshi saw a shadow, or she the thought she did. When she checked again it was gone. She was about to open the door until Neon opened it from the inside.

By another set of windows a shadow shook its head in disappointment.

"So, you wanted to know my secret that bad," Neon responded.

"What are you doing here?" Lalamon asked in shock.

"Is that your Digimon? Cute," Neon said.

"Don't change the subject!" Lalamon said.

"I knew some people would be snooping on me, so, I made a fake schedule," Neon grinned as he let Yoshi and Lalamon in.

"That sneaky bastard!" Marcus growls hearing the entire conversation.

"And to think you're one of them," Neon sighs.

"You can't shelter a Digimon," Yoshi said.

"Don't order me around!" Neon shouts.

Then the Keramon came out from its hiding place and Yoshi backed away a little.

"This is the Digimon you're looking for. He can freely distribute my songs and rewrite the rankings.''

'Fuck!' Marcus thought. He pulled out another amulet from his pocket. This one had a sword with a dragon "Lets go Agumon" he orders.

* * *

><p>Yoshi POV<p>

"Hitoshi, stop it!" I shouted back as the Keramon came closer and grabbed me by the neck and began to choke me. It used its other tentacle and grabbed Lalamon and did the same thing. My hands were trying to pull the tentacles from me, but my vision was already blurring. I couldn't breath.

_I'm sorry Marcus for not believing you. _I thought regretfully.

I heard a crash and a familiar voice shouting ''That's it! Fuck the plan! I don't care what anybody else says, I'm gonna kill them!''

_Marcus._ I thought.

_I heard glass crash as I heard footsteps run in the apartment. My vision was blurred but I thought I saw a figure holding a sword with fire around the blades, man am I losing it. Marcus help me._

''Marcus! What are you doing!'' I hear Thomas shout from somewhere in the apartment.

''There's no way I'm gonna let that thing hurt Yoshi!'' I hear Marcus shout from somewhere. My eyes open a bit only to see a flaming sword cut through the tentacles of Keramon.

''Or Lalamon! Pepper Breath!'' Agumon shouts as I spot him charging toward us as he blasts the tentacles that had Lalamon.

* * *

><p>Thomas POV<p>

Keramon released Yoshi and Lalamon from his burnt tentacles. Gaomon and I made it to the scene to see Marcus catch Yoshi before she fell to the floor and Agumon catch Lalamon.

''Step away from the girls and hand over the digimon.'' Marcus shouts as Gaomon and I stopped next to him.

''No! Keramon is my partner!'' Neon shouted. ''He's making me famous!''

''You idiot!'' Marcus shouts, perhaps wishing to beat up Neon, but instead he settled for his next choice of words. ''You become famous your own way, not by using tricks or a Digimon! You did this to Yoshi! You don't even deserve her'' Marcus practically snarls at his last words as he protectively held onto Yoshi

Suddenly, there were clicking sounds and then a few flashes. Everyone looks back and see a cameraman taking their pictures!

"This is an incredible scoop!" The camera was amazed.

Yoshi some how gets up and blocks the way, "Stop taking pictures!"

"Give me that camera!" Lalamon squealed.

Neon snarls with furious, "Quit making fun of me!"

Then suddenly, Keramon has dark aura around himself, bust through the roof of the building, "_**Keramon **__digivolve to... __**Chrysalimon**__!_" It was now a huge hard-armored body, shrimp-like Digimon with sharp spears at the end of it's tentacles.

Agumon shouts in exasperation, "What is that?"

Gaomon explains, "That's Chrysalimon, the Champion stage of Keramon. Chrysalimon possesses a hard-armored body. The tentacles on its back can destroy another's data. His attack is Data Crusher."

Little did I know someone was watching us from the shadows.

* * *

><p>(Someone who is indeed in the shadows) POV<p>

''Go Gaomon!'' Thomas shouted.

''Sir, yes sir! Rolling Upper!'' Gaomon shouted as he spun like a wheel but then a tentacle came down and smacked Gaomon to the ground.

Then Thomas calls upon his DNA charge having his hand give off a light blue glow.

''DNA Charge!''

Gaomon digivolve to...Gaogamon!

Gaogamon quickly dodged the tentacles and bit into Chrysalimon's body as it crashed down onto the roof.

I spotted Marcus placing Yoshi on the ground turning to Lalamon saying something.

"Don't forget Chrysalimon'" my partner tells me poking her head out of my backpack while I was watching Marcus from the kitchen window.

I nodded and double checked if the rope on the rooftop was indeed secure. I felt my partner shuffle back inside my backpack obviously aware of my next move.

I swung myself with all the force I had to reach the rooftop ledge. That's when I saw that I was right behind the battle Thomas was having with Chrysalimon. That is when I saw that Gaogamon was forcing Chrysalimon near the water towers. I looked to see a satellite dish not far ahead facing away from the battle field where I ran and climbed toward the satellite dish. For an average person it may seem impossible at what I was doing, especially having the ability to climb inside a satellite dish. But then again I am not your average girl. I am a Sailor Scout meant to keep peace from many who threatens Earth. Sadly Earth is caught again in another threat that is yet to be determined. The Moon Guardians: Luna and Artemis found out that this threat is teaming with the Digimon from the Digital World sadly enough. At that time while this information was learned, I found an injured Digimon in an abandon alley and that is when I did the only thing I could. Healed her, hid her signature and took her with me. But before I left Japan with the other Scouts, a curious old man gave me what was called a digivice. It was of a violet-blue color with black outlining.

''Gaogamon! Finish him off!'' I hear Thomas shouts as Gaogamon swips at Chrysalimon but it dodged as it grabs the water tower and slams it on Gaogamon.

The water waves nearly wiped Thomas off the roof and I that is when I spotted Gaomon gently floating to Thomas unconsious.

That's when I saw Marcus Damon and Agumon ran through the water as Chrysalimon's tentacles shot to the ground.

I let my partner free from my bag as I turn to tell her "let's helped that idiot."

Even though it was dark I could see her nod with a grin on her face.

I learned while training my partner that my DNA is mixed with my planet power I hold giving my partner the chance to create more damage with her attacks (despite her level), while her holy powers gives me the chance to control my powers. This allows me to play offensive during battle instead of defensive all the time.

She is strong for a Rookie now, but I couldn't help but try to imagine how strong will she be as a Champion.

I placed my focus tapping into my power which had my transformation pen attached to the right side of my hip glow its dark violet blue colour. I held my digivice on my left hand while my right was glowing with my DNA charge. I crossed both arms creating an X formation when my digvice read "Evolution". I then swiped my right hand to the top of my digivice before it glowed and my DNA charge shot toward my partner.

"DNA Charge" I call out.

My partner leaps forward out of the hiding place as the power rushs toward her, then she digivolved.

With the noise going on from the battle I was unable to hear my partner as she digivolved. However her digivolving did not go unnoticed.

I look to see Thomas trying to help Marcus to his feet on one side while Yoshi was trying to help, well help and argue with Marcus how he was in no condition to fight still.

I saw my partner on top of the doorway to the roof, with the shadows hiding her well.

* * *

><p>Author POV<p>

Chrysalimon's tentacle shot toward the digimon, nearly knocking them off the building when a voice calls out. "That's very cowardly of you to attack while your opponent's weak Chrysalimon ." The digimon and their human partners look to find the source of the voice to see a figure partially blocked by Chrysalimon's tentacles. The digimon and their partners were able to see the feline ears their speaker has. But the most interesting bit of information learned was that she spoke with a drawl already challenging for a fight.

Now Thomas had a gut feeling that this digimon can't be trusted.

However.

There was a roar as Chrysalimon tentacles came crashing towards the feline digimon where she simply leaped away and onto the tentacles with such ease. Then she jumped onto Chrysalimon head where it ended up hitting itself.

The feline then exaggerated a yawn "oh this is much too easy."

Suddenly the digimon leaps off Chrysalimon shouting "Cat's Eye Hypnotism" having Chrysalimon freeze. The feline jumps on one of its tentacles then shouting "Lightning Paw!"

Then Chrysalimon's digiegg appeared falling and the feline digimon landed on the satellite dish catching the digi egg.

"Operation complete." Thomas said in relief.

Marcus agrees, "Yeah!"

Then Agumon groans, "Boss, I'm hungry! Feed me something!" he, Gaomon and Lalamon walks towards their partners.

Marcus sighs, "You're hopeless as always."

Agumon whines, "But, c'mon!"

Gaomon turns to the feline digimon. "Can you come down and hand us the egg?"

"Well, let me think about that" she answers mockingly "no."

"No?" Thomas responds in disbelief.

"You heard me Norstein. No. N-O no. Here I thought you were the genius." She sneers mocking Thomas each time.

Thomas made a step forward forgetting about Marcus at that moment.

"Watch it Thomas! As willing I am to help you pound that kitty, I still am in pain!" Marcus yells out.

"Gaomon Plan-" Thomas began but was cut off as the feline jumped off the satellite having a golden glint of light shine so bright that it blinded everyone.

Then the digimon vanished. Not before shouting "I'm never going going back with you to the institution! You know what I mean!"

* * *

><p>Thomas POV<p>

"This is the worst!" Yoshi complains voice hoarse still as she was gripping the ends of her hair.

"The worst, its horrible especially the fact that she took away my fight!" Marcus complains. Obviously oblivious to his pain. Oh well that's good until we get back to DATS at least-

"Everyone!" Megumi shouts over the head piece "there was a digimon that just jumped onto a motorcyclist backpack and its carrying a digi egg. Funny thing the motorcyclist didn't notice."

Yoshi then shouts "that's Keramon's digi egg!" But then Yoshi began to get into a coughing fit.

As I am Thomas H. Norstein boy genius, DATS member and licensed doctor I had to take control of the situation right now.

"Yoshi don't talk unless you absolutely need too, Marcus try to walk as best you while we get out of here. Miki, Megumi get the truck ready. Rest of you back into the digivices."

The digimon got into the digivices without a word and we all raced out to the van. But to my surprise Marcus was walking surprisingly well for someone that came out of the hospital recently and tossed around during battle.

At the van...

''It wasn't your fault you know.'' Marcus said as I wrapped the wounds he got on his arm. I knew that he wanted another chance to show Yoshi he cares but I don't believe it will work out. I believe that he cares, I don't believe that Yoshi will agree.

''I know, but I can't help but feel guilty about everything.'' Yoshi responds after taking another drink of water.

''Well try not to alright.'' Marcus said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Yoshi turned and smiled at him.

For Marcus sake I ignored them and I went on my computer to look up which digimon is the digi-egg thief.

"Sir" Gaomon asks from the digivice. "Have you found any leads on this digimon?"

I sigh softly "no Gaomon. The only thing we have to go by is the couple attacks the digimon performed, and I find no Rookie feline digimon that match its description. To top it off, Keramon's destruction mixed the signal to DATS headquarters so we have no way contacting the Commander right now."

Marcus then turns to his digivice "hey Agumon, you've been quiet for a while, what's up?"

"Nothing boss, no wait here's a question for Thomas. Are you sure it's Rookie?" He questions.

I scoff at Agumon's question of my intelligence. "Every bit of information on digimon shows that all digimon would grow much bigger then their Rookie size and would di-digivolve after battle or loss of energy. There is no way that small feline was a champion."

Marcus then says "but what she said did sound familiar."

Agumon then pipes up "Boss it -"

However Miki cuts Agumon off.

"We got that digimon's signature and it is right at DATS."

We look out the window to see an expensive violet Ducati 848 motorcycle with what appears to be similar to a white Egyptian kitten with some purple, feline cerulean eyes with large yellow and red striped gloves with black claws sticking out of it.

She was on the motorcycle waving at us mockingly.

Marcus and I leaped out of the van with the girls hot at our heels. The doors to DATS some how opened on its own and when Marcus and I made a run for it to the doors the cat snickers as she leaps into the doorway.

That's when I noticed a golden ring on her tail.

It was glowing.

Suddenly DATS doors slam right in our faces.

Marcus growled "that cat is mincemeat"

I couldn't agree more. No one messes with Thomas H. Norstein and gets away with it.

I scanned my ID card and rushed inside DATS with Marcus at our side.

We made a mad dash to the control room where the Commander was, and -

I blinked to see if my vision was taunting me.

Apparently not.

There in the digi-dive was Keramon's egg and the Commander was at his place drinking some tea. Everyone anime sweat dropped at the sight.

"Miki, Megumi I'm glad your here start the digital dive to send Keramon's egg back." Commander ordered as he continued on with what he was doing on the computer. The girls look at each other silently but obeyed.

"What! We come in busting our asses thinking that you must be in trouble or something and gah! " Marcus ends up shouting while he was pulling his hair. During Marcus melodramatics, Yoshi and I realized our partners while Agumon got out of his digivice on his own.

"But the worst part is that some kitty cat thinks that she can do what she want?" Marcus continued to rant, until Yoshi turned to Marcus station.

"Uh, hello there?" She said awkwardly.

I turn to see a black haired girl furiously typing on Marcus computer when she came to a halt. This girl swung her seat around and much to her embarrassment as she realizes that we were in the room. She hastily stood up and bowed to us.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I was preoccupied fixing the bugs at one of your stations."

Now I'm glad that she bowed at us because she didn't see a blush that arose on my face.

Now I haven't really spent a lot of time with those my age, nevermind having a girlfriend. Even though I get those fan girls with the "Marry me Thomas" or something along those lines, there was never no girl that can match up my intellectual standards. I'm not being picky but there isn't many females that seem to understand me. They only would see my looks, wealth and status. That is why I never paid attention to getting into a relationship because no girl has ever caught my attention much to Relena's displeasure. She's always nagging me that she wants to be an aunt. But I would always tell Relena that the chances of that happening is not anytime soon because that chances of finding a girl of my interest is slim. There is no girl that will catch my attention.

Now this girl before has caught my attention.

There she was standing. Ivory skin tone complexion with short chin length black hair swaying in the wind. She looked up and I saw that she has bangs that nearly went over her eyes, but not completely. But her eyes is what fascinated me. I sensed her to being a teen dark, quiet, controlled and solitary, her iris-purple eyes veiled with mystery and secrets, she is a complete enigma. It was strange to wonder what she was doing here. She had a black and violet sports jacket that did show her curves, tight black jeans and I believe there is a violet blue scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Her name is Hotaru Tomoe" Commander Sampson began "she is our newest recruit yet. Since I was unable to contact you during the extraction of Keramon I sent Hotaru and Gatomon ahead to assist you."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait" I hear Marcus say. I was expecting Marcus to begin complaining or arguing to the Commander, but instead to my surprise as well as Yoshi's, Marcus dives behind Yoshi and I.

"Tomoe as in the daughter of the Professor." Marcus asks weakly.

I saw Hotaru glare at Marcus "the same one Marcus. Your lucky I'm not having Gatomon turning you to kitty kibble. You still owe me three lamps that you broke."

Her voice was scolding but playful still until a familiar white cat jumps onto Hotaru's shoulder.

"Gatomon what did I tell you about being dramatic, you had them thinking that you were a digimon thief." She lightly scolds Gatomon.

"This was my only chance to get back at certain people" she retorts back with a purr. Hotaru smiles as she pets behind one of Gatomon's ears.

"Hotaru how the hell does a rookie beat a champion level digimon?" Marcus goes and asks.

I was already typing away on my computer when Hotaru spoke up.

"Gatomon a holy champion level digimon. Gatomon might look like a harmless little kitty, but deep down inside, she's an out-of-control wild cat. Don't ever cross her path unless you want a taste of her lighting paw attack."

Then the Commander spoke up, "where would you be residing Hotaru?"

I was thinking if I could invite her over for dinner at my place perhaps.

"With Marcus family, Sarah is kind enough to let me stay until my parents finds a house. But I will be attending Marcus school."

This broke me from trance. What? She's staying with that hot headed jerk. She can't.

Marcus then appears to get over his fright at Hotaru. "So your not going back to Muttkin?"

"Muttkin?" I repeat confused.

Hotaru sighs bitterly. "It's Mugen Academy."

Mugen Academy. Known to be one of the best schools for truly gifted students. Only the best students are permitted in from the entrance exam. From there, the students are then separated into five divisions: philosophy, entertainment, physical, science, and professional where they would write another exam to see if they are qualified in the school.

"But Marcus remember that the school is in ruins still."

"Ruins?" Miki and Megumi ask.

Hotaru nods "remember the explosion that many believe to be a bomb many years ago?"

Yoshi nods "of course, so many buildings were wiped out clean leaving nothing but one big crater."

"Exactly" Hotaru nods, "they found out that it was planted in the school or something along those lines." Then she adds "also I apologize for Gatomon misleading you that she was a thief. "

Gatomon hissed at this apology.

"Although" Hotaru adds. "It is partially your fault why Gatomon treated you this way."

Gatomon purrs at this statement much to my annoyance.

"What did I do?" Marcus and Agumon exclaim.

"Not you two," Gatomon answers. "I'm referring to the rest of DATS. Agumon didn't you have the same complaints about this institution?" She asks him as she leaped gracefully and silently one the ground.

"How did you know that I-" Agumon began but suddenly realized it. "Good seeing you back buddy!" Agumon exclaims bringing Gatomon to a bear hug much to Gaomon's annoyance?

Marcus looked confused "Agumon, mind explaining"

He releases Gatomon and began "well you see boss-"

_**Flashback**_

_How do I get out of here?"_ Was my only thought my thoughts were interrupted by my partner in crime began yelling "Agumon move your butt unless you want to go back!"

I broke out of my focus and ran with my partner in crime through a sewer system with alarms blaring around it and an intercom saying "Raptor-1 and K9-1 has escaped custody!" over and over again. Then a cage came across our path.

"Why do they even call me K9-1 when I keep telling them that I'm Salamon. Idiotic humans. " Salamon complains. I learned the hard way a couple days ago that once she's grumbling over something, leave her alone. After that we became good friends and planned our escape. Rather interesting how a digimon looking so innocent can actually beat me in a fight. She told me that she is a Rookie Level Mammal Digimon that resembles a puppy who has a holy ring around her neck. She also told me because she was still young, her sacred powers cannot be demonstrated, meaning that her true goals haven't been noticed. Her unstable nature can make either good or evil.

Translation she wanted out of the institution like me or she might go mad.

"Agumon now!" Salamon shouts. "Puppy Howling!" she calls out letting out a high pitch howl shattering some of the intercomes.

"Pepper Breath," I yell as before a fireball blasted out of it's mouth. When the fireball impacted with the cage it exploded. When the smoke cleared, there was a hole the both of us ran through.

Once we hit a fork Salamon told me "Agumon best we split up so we have an easier chance to lose those creepos. I'm sure we'll meet up one day." She tells me as she held out a paw.

I shook it telling her "I'm glad that your my friend."

Then we went our separate ways.

_**End Flashback**_

Yoshi snaps her fingers. "I remember that day-"

_**Begin Flashback**_

(DATS HQ)

"Raptor-1 and K9-1 has escaped through the sewer system." A young woman of eighteen with long purple hair exclaimed while frantically typing away on a strange computer inside a room full of hi-tech equipment.

"Sensors indicate he's somewhere in Otari City," An equally young woman with bright blonde hair exclaimed from across the purple-haired girl. "Wait K9-1 are weakening. Now K9-1's signature vanished? I can't find it!" She exclaims.

"Agent Yoshino!" A man in his thirties with dark blue hair and with a small ferret-like creature wrapped around his neck called to a young pinkish-red haired girl wearing a dark pink uniform.

"Yes sir!" She replied.

"I need you to report to Otari City and use all means necessary to re-aquire Raptor-1 there is nothing we can do with K9-1," he said.

"Consider it done, Commander Sampson," She replied before running out of the room.

_**End Flashback**_

"Marcus, Sarah expects you at dinner at 7 tonight my family is coming over" Marcus opened his mouth but Hotaru beat him to the punch. "No I don't know if she'll sign a couple of pictures for you to sell, yes they'll be there beforehand, no I don't know if Rini coming, yes Mina is going to bring a camera, and Marcus do I really have to answer that question again? Mom's work is special."

I blinked at confusion. Is Hotaru really good at reading Marcus? I mean not many people can know a person from a short period of time assuming they met a few years ago, or dated before the broke up.

_Please be the first option_ I begged internally.

"What question?" Yoshi asks.

Marcus answers glumly "what is it that makes people like Michelle Kaioh work? "

This made Yoshi gasp and I nearly dropped my digivice.

"Hotaru you are now my partner, can I get her autograph? Gah that is selfish of me to ask. I mean it is been my dream to meet with one of the best violinists and play alongside. I mean I play the piano a bit myself, but I'm only average. I've been a big fan of her work ever since I can remember-"

Lalamon cuts in "haven't you been sending her fan mail for the past few years?"

Yoshi covers Lalamon's mouth. "Ssshhh"

"How would you like to come over and meet my adopted family? Sure they are a bit crazy-"

Yoshi was going over the top with this "I love to, I'll be there and no Marcus you can't kick me out again." Yoshi adds smugly.

_'Marcus tried to kick Yoshi out of his house before?' _I thought.

Hotaru sends a glare to Marcus before smiling to the rest of us.

"The invitation is extended to the rest of you of course. "

The Commander nods before he gets up and leaves.

"Going somewhere Commander" Megumi asks

"I have a meeting with an old friend before, but I will stop by for dinner." The Commander tells us then left.

Marcus then asks what about "Trista and Amara and everyone else?"

Hotaru counts "Everyone would be there except I don't know about Rini and mama-Trista is going to be late because she's meeting an old friend but will be in time for dinner."

"I'm sorry but I'm confused I thought Michelle was your mother?" I ask

Hotaru corrects Thomas "Michelle is one of my adopted mothers. Trista is my other mother while Amara is my adopted father."

"To clarify, Trista Meioh the fashion designer"

_That explains the clothes._ I thought.

"and Amara Tenoh is the race car driver. Now I'm hungry lets go eat." Marcus says before he left. Hotaru scowls at Marcus leaving before she bows to us and excuses herself.

"I'm glad to meet all of you and I can't wait to be working alongside with you." Hotaru says before she turns to the same direction where Marcus went.

Before Hotaru left, Yoshi suddenly added "wait, Hotaru how is it that you know Marcus?"

Hotaru smiles warmly making my heart do flips. "Marcus and I known each other since day one." Then she gave another smile and left.

These words brought me to a glass shattering attention.

What?

* * *

><p>After dinner late at night (Author POV)<p>

At the late night 20 shadowed figures gathered around an abandon warehouse. Well 13 being females, two males, four cats and a small dinosaur. The tallest female with hair in a pony tail was carrying on her back a small dinosaur figure. Then there was the third shortest female who was carrying a cat with a golden ring tail that gave off a glint at every passing light. Then there was the female that had two buns on her head, a female with long hair tied with a ribbon and the second shortest girl with pink tails were each carrying a cat.

The female carrying the small dinosaur placed him on the floor warning him "remember if you complain once, I'm not making you the batch of muffins for you."

The dinosaur pretended to zip his mouth shut.

The smallest female sighs dramatically. "Now only if I can get my brother to do that. Luna explain why are we here again?" She asks the cat with the two bun hairstyle.

Luna sighs "The Negaverse is on the move again, but this time instead of stealing from the humans, they are teaming with the Digimon that wants the Human World gone. Sailor Saturn this is the reason why we're having you at DATS. They are going to need you and I'm afraid that Digimon power is not going to be enough. They need planetary power or better worded Scout power. But you alone is not going to be enough."

The dinosaur then pipes up "Question Luna, how are you going to help DATS if none of the Scouts have partners?"

Even in the shadows Luna was beaming that Agumon was at least he's using thinking with his head rather then stomach "I was just getting to that Agumon. Well the Negaverse is on the rampage of finding out the scouts identities. We cannot afford to reveal to anyone our identities, so we have to help out in the shadows. This is why we have Hotaru at DATS. Now Saturn power alone is powerful but not enough. This is where the family of elements come in, Saturn's Royal guards to be specific. " Luna says turning to the Damon family.

"You three are important members to the Elemental Family. Each of you has your own transformation item and no Marcus it isn't like the Scouts. Weren't you paying attention? Never mind. As the Family of Elements the three of you have the responsibility to protect your Princess as well as the Moon princess so Artemis and I thought it would be best if you three would be able to transform to your true form. The amulets Hotaru gave you are your ways to transform to your past life forms and yes Marcus I believe you will have your old general uniform back."

The Damon family each held their amulet they wore around there neck. Sarah held a pendant with a beautiful water nymph with a long flowing dress as well as hair flowing. Swirls of water flowed around her dress as her head was tilted aside while she held up what seems to be an arrow. The gems on either side of the pendant had a vibrant ocean blue colour.

Kristy had an eagle shaped pendant wings spread out. It was silver but at the wing tips it had gems of a a soft lilac colour. Not to mention at the eagle's stomach was another gem with the colour matching the wings.

The pendant Marcus held was of a dragon with wings except has no arms or feet. Instead its body was wrapped around a fire colour gem. Like a red orange sort of colour. Its head was arched forward and seeming to roar at someone. He also at the side of the dragon pendant, another sort of pendant it looks like a dragon made of gold with its body wrapped around the silver gleaming sword.

"With these amulets you can protect others as well as yourselves."

* * *

><p>Should this be a one shot or continuation? I'll keep it one shot until I hear any suggestions.<p> 


End file.
